Help:Editing
This article explains how to format articles on Wikipedia. When you edit a page, you can use WikiMarkup or HTML to format. To understand how to edit articles and for more information on editing, please read Links Policy *Policy (A link to the page called Policy) Wikizilla:Policy *Wikizilla:Policy (A link to the page called Policy with the text "Wikizilla:Policy") Project Predacon *User:Project Predacon (A link to the page of the user called Project Predacon) BBC Website *BBC Website (A link to the website bbc.co.uk with the text "BBC Website") Text Formatting text *''text'' - Italics (two apostrophes on each side} text *'text' - Bold (three apostrophes on each side} text *text (underline) ~~~ *Project Predaconwall (Your name) ~~~~ *Project Predaconwall 17:08, 28 July 2006 (BST) (your name and the date) text *text (typewriter font for code) X2, H2O *X2, H2O (superscript and subscript) text *Does not format the text into text Unformatted Text Putting a blank space at the start of a line stops its contents being formatted. *Mathematical Formulae: \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} Headings Headings are big dividers on pages, and they show up in the table of contents at the top if the page is large enough. heading *A heading, like "Headings" (above) heading *A heading, like "Third Level" (below) Third Level heading *A heading, like "Fourth Level" (below) Fourth Level Please do not use =Heading=, because that creates a first-level heading that should only be used on page titles, which are implemented automatically. Lists *One asterisk (*) makes the first item in a bulleted list, like this one *Two asterisks (**) make the next line in ***Three ****Four ***Three *one **two ***Three #One hash (#) makes the first item in a numbered list ##Two hashes (##) make the next item ##And so on ###And so on #The same as the bulleted list Page Formatting This is plain text. :A single colon (:) indents this text once :You can repeat this for a new line too ::Two colons (::) indents twice :::Three (:::) indents three times. ::et cetera #REDIRECT User:Project Predacon *This will redirect the current page to the page you mention. This should be used for other words that mean the same thing, however, it can also refer to disambiguation pages going by a general title, such as Godzilla, which just leads to the disambiguation page. Putting __NOEDITSECTION__ anywhere in an article prevents the little "Edit" buttons showing up at every heading. See . Table of Contents To place a table of contents over to the right hand side of the page, simply put where you want it to show. You can also use anywhere in an article to stop a table of contents showing up, and __FORCETOC__ to make one show up. See . Categories Category:Help This will add the page to the list of Working Documents, and automatically place a link at the bottom of the page. This page IS in the Working Documents category, and so at the bottom of this page you can see the link to it. If you just want to link to a category page, put a colon (:) at the start of the link such as Category:Help There's a button for this in source mode. Templates This will show the code for whatever is in page Template:KaijuNavbox. Editing